fantasyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Archimonde Slugworth
Archimonde Slugworth also known as Archimonde is the main antagonist of Warcraft: Test Map, He is The Entertainment of the Dreadlord of the People life many after quartered potion for the food pieces of Archimonde spaces and Tichondrius spaces for the life people Mal'Ganis for the Arthas. Lord Archimonde of the light in the Cenarius. He was voiced by John DiMaggio who also played Nitro Zeus in Transformers: The Last Knight, Bender in Futurama, Arthur in Disney's Ralph Breaks the Internet Hannibal McFist in Randy Cunningham, Brother Blood in Teen Titans, Lobo in Justice League Action and by Justin Gross (thought clones of Arthas). Role An apartment (American English), flat (British English) or unit (Australian English) is a self-contained housing unit (a type of residential real estate) that occupies only part of a building, generally on a single storey. There are many names for these overall buildings, see below. The housing tenure of apartments also varies considerably, from large-scale public housing, to owner occupancy within what is legally a condominium (strata title or commonhold), to tenants renting from a private landlord (see leasehold estate). Both words refer to a self-contained residential unit with its own front door, kitchen, toilet (room), and bathroom. In some parts of the world, the word apartment refers to a purpose-built unit in a building, whereas the word flat means a converted unit in an older building, usually a big house. In other places the terms are interchangeable. The term apartment is favored in North America (although in some cities flat is used for a unit which is part of a house containing two or three units, typically one to a floorneeded). In the UK, the term apartment is more usual in professional real estate and architectural circles where otherwise the term flat is used commonly, but not exclusively, for an apartment on a single level (hence a 'flat' apartment). In some countries the word "unit" is a more general term referring to both apartments and rental business suites. The word 'unit' is generally used only in the context of a specific building; e.g., "This building has three units" or "I'm going to rent a unit in this building", but not "I'm going to rent a unit somewhere". Some buildings can be characterized as 'mixed use buildings', meaning part of the building is for commercial, business, or office use, usually on the first floor or first couple of floors, and one or more apartments are found in the rest of the building, usually on the upper floors. Tenement law refers to the feudal basis of permanent property such as land or rents. It may be found combined as in "Messuage or Tenement" to encompass all the land, buildings and other assets of a property. In the United States, some apartment-dwellers own their units, either as co-ops, in which the residents own shares of a corporation that owns the building or development; or in condominiums, whose residents own their apartments and share ownership of the public spaces. Most apartments are in buildings designed for the purpose, but large older houses are sometimes divided into apartments. The word apartment denotes a residential unit or section in a building. In some locations, particularly the United States, the word connotes a rental unit owned by the building owner, and is not typically used for a condominium. In England and Wales, some flat owners own shares in the company that owns the freehold of the building as well as holding the flat under a lease. This arrangement is commonly known as a "share of freehold" flat. The freehold company has the right to collect annual ground rents from each of the flat owners in the building. The freeholder can also develop or sell the building, subject to the usual planning and restrictions that might apply. This situation does not happen in Scotland, where long leasehold of residential property was formerly unusual, and is now impossible.1 Appearance Apartment buildings are multi-story buildings where three or more residences are contained within one structure. Such a building may be called an apartment building, apartment complex, flat complex, block of flats, tower block, high-rise or, occasionally, mansion block (in British English), especially if it consists of many apartments for rent. A high-rise apartment building is commonly referred to as a residential tower, apartment tower, or block of flats in Australia. A high-rise building is defined by its height differently in various jurisdictions. It may be only residential, in which case it might also be called a tower block, or it might include other functions such as hotel, offices, or shops. There is no clear difference between a tower block and a skyscraper, although a building with fifty or more stories is generally considered a skyscraper.2 High-rise buildings became possible with the invention of the elevator (lift) and cheaper, more abundant building materials. Their structural system usually is made of reinforced concrete and steel. A low-rise building and mid-rise buildings have fewer storeys, but the limits are not always clear. Emporis defines a low-rise as "an enclosed structure below 35 metres feet which is divided into regular floor levels."3 The city of Toronto defines a mid-rise as a building between 4 and 12 stories.4 Gallery Golem.JPG|Archimonde Slugworth of the New Vice City to severt people life of every single hero. Rock Golem Archimonde.jpg Archimonde is Coming.JPG|Archimonde and the Orcs, Humans And High Elves just once of your thinking Archimonde to Jaina Proudmoore.JPG|Archimonde Slugworth's To no longer are your Jaina Proudmoore morgue. Archimonde to Thrall.JPG|Archimonde Slugworth's Thrall is truth a chance always to be you too. Archimonde Kidnapping.JPG|Archimonde Slugworth's Kidnapping to Mortar Team of your Frostmourne the alpha your back. Archimonde Kel'Thuzad.JPG|Archimonde Slugworth's Kel'Thuzad have been redeemed. Archimonde World Tree.JPG|Archimonde Slugworth's World Tree proudmoore if the your is the Jaina Proudmoore life many after remembered generations. Archimonde Cinematic.JPG|Archimonde Slugworth's Bound of your Bow twice your once out. Archimonde Opposites.JPG|Archimonde Slugworth's Opponents of your soon opponents this passing the World Tree. Trivia *In American English, the distinction between rental apartments and condominiums is that while rental buildings are owned by a single entity and rented out to many, condominiums are owned individually, while their owners still pay a monthly or yearly fee for building upkeep. Condominiums are often leased by their owner as rental apartments. A third alternative, the cooperative apartment building (or "co-op"), acts as a corporation with all of the tenants as shareholders of the building. Tenants in cooperative buildings do not own their apartment, but instead own a proportional number of shares of the entire cooperative. As in condominiums, cooperators pay a monthly fee for building upkeep. Co-ops are common in cities such as New York, and have gained some popularity in other larger urban areas in the U.S. *In British English the usual word is "flat", but apartment is used by property developers to denote expensive 'flats' in exclusive and expensive residential areas in, for example, parts of London such as Belgravia and Hampstead. In Scotland, it is called a block of flats or, if it is a traditional sandstone building, a tenement, a term which has a negative connotation elsewhere. **Australian English and New Zealand English traditionally used the term flat (although it also applies to any rental property), and more recently also use the terms unit or apartment. In Australia, a 'unit' refers to flats, apartments or even semi-detached houses. In Australia, the terms "unit", "flat" and "apartment" are largely used interchangeably. Newer high-rise buildings are more often marketed as "apartments", as the term "flats" carries colloquial connotations. The term condominium or condo is rarely used in Australia despite attempts by developers to market it. **In South African English, an apartment is usually a single level rental area that is a part of a larger building and can be entered from inside the building through a separate door leading off either a wind tunnel or entrance hall/lobby that is shared with other occupants of the building. *In Malaysian English, flat often denotes a housing block of two rooms with walk-up, no lift, without facilities, typically five storeys tall, and with outdoor parking space,5 while apartment is more generic and may also include luxury condominiums. *In Japanese English loanwords (Wasei-eigo), the term apartment (apaato) is used for lower-income housing and mansion (manshon) is used for high-end apartments; but both terms refer to what English-speakers regard as an apartment (or condominium) and not the level of luxury of a mansion in English parlance. See Housing in Japan. Danchi is the Japanese word for a large cluster of apartment buildings of a particular style and design, typically built as public housing by government authorities. Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Archenemy Category:Aristocrats Category:Terrorists Category:Kidnapper Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Demon Category:Giants Category:Mutated Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Friend of the hero Category:Monarchs Category:Psychopath Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Shellophobes Category:Brainwashers Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Usurper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dissociative Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Envious Category:Lawful Evil Category:Abusers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Genocidal Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Thief Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Rapists Category:Greedy Category:Poachers Category:Jingoist Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Homicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Stalkers